A Nightmare of the Future?
by witchy1234
Summary: Harry has started having strange nightmares. A little girl loses her life in them. Who is the little girl? Are the nightmares real? If so, then a little girl's life is at stake.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

__

_**A Nightmare**_

**dream**

_"CRUCIO!" _

A woman was doubled over in pain.

"Father, please!" cried a little blonde headed girl. "Don't hurt mother."

"Be quiet, child! Get up to your room," the tall man said coldly, with a voice full of hatred and disgust.   
He held a wand pointing in the direction of an older woman who was weeping.

"Do as he says," she sobbed.

"NO! Not until you promise you won't hurt her!" she replied.

"I won't hurt her if she stays!" he yelled turning to face the older woman. "You know you can't leave. You know too much" 

"Go to hell!" she whispered coldly.

The tall man yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

He had shot the killing curse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the little girl and jumped infront of the older woman therefore she was hit by the killing curse instead. The older man stood shocked. The woman ran to the little girl's side and wept harder than she was before. She looked around, He was gone. The older woman screamed seeing her daughter was indeed no longer breathing.   
**  
end of dream**

Harry awoke suddenly and shot up. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He had just had the most horrific nightmare. A little blonde headed girl - he thought looked about twelve years old - was protecting what seemed to be her mother from her father. However, the faces of the older man and woman were for some reason blurred. Her father yelled at her and shot the killing curse at her mother but the girl jumped in and was hit. The man disappeared while the young girl lay dead. A scream was the last thing he heard.

'It was just a nightmare. It didn't mean anything,' Harry told himself although it scared him deeply. He lay back down and fell asleep. Tomorrow he would be meeting Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley at Flourish & Blotts and next week he would be back at Hogwarts for his 5th year.

Harry awoke early the next morning at 9:05. He would be meeting his friends at 10:30. He got washed and dressed in jeans and a black shirt and went downstairs, where he found Aunt Petunia making breakfast. 

"Here boy," she said and handed him some breakfast. 

"Eh. Thanks" he said and took it.

He sat at the table where his cousin Dudley and his Uncle Vernon sat also eating. No one made conversation. Uncle Vernon just scowled at Harry. Harry sat playing back his nightmare in his head. Once he had finished his breakfast, he went up to his room and gathered up his money to take with him to Diagon Alley. It was 10:20am. He went down to living room where the fireplace was and said to his Aunt that he was going now. He muttered a goodbye and he stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley, as the Ministry thought it was safer and easier for Harry.

Once he was there, he went to Flourish & Blotts. Ron and Hermione were waiting outside for him. They welcomed him with warm smiles and hello's then they went inside. Ron was going on about how he didn't get a good sleep last night because his owl was making so much noise. This reminded Harry of the nightmare he had. Once Ron had stopped talking, Harry told them all about the nightmare he had but they told him it was nothing to worry about. Once they had got all of their books for this year, the made towards the exit of the bookshop.  
But they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," It was Draco Malfoy. "Mudblood, Weasel and Scar-head." 

"Bog off, Malfoy," said Ron in a frustrated tone. 

"No, I don't think I will'' he answered and turned to Harry."So Potter, saved anyone lately? You tend to make a habit of that. First it was the whole world and then little Weaselette. Shame that, wasn't it? Almost dying in that awful place. I wonder who would do such a thing.''

Sarcasm was dripping from his words. Ron shoved him out of the way and Harry and Hermione followed. Draco Malfoy stood with an icy glare, as he watched them depart.

They went to the Ice Cream parlour and sat there for about an hour eating ice cream and chatting, with Ron cursing about Draco Malfoy and what he was going to do if he made one more comment about his family's financial situation. They collected more of their school things afterwards. They had met Seamus, Neville and Dean while there. The three boys joined them and they sat and chatted for ages. Once they had finished, it was 5:00pm.

They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways making promises of meeting each other on the train. Harry would have stayed in Diagon Alley till sundown if it meant not going home to the Dursley's but sadly, Ron was due home for dinner and Hermione was too. He flooed home, the Dursley's had already sat down to dinner themselves. Aunt Petunia offered him the leftovers but he declined and went upstairs to his room, He lay down on his bed and fell asleep.  
Although, it wasn't long before he had wished he hadn't. It was happening again.

**dream**

_"Oh my god. Oh my god," the woman sobbed. "Please wake up! Please!"_

She was kneeled over her daughter... Her dead daughter. The older man had ran to hiding. He had killed his daughter. She was holding her daughter in her arms when her eye caught the fireplace. She picked her daughter up and ran to the fireplace. Dumbledore! Of course! She released one hand and grabbed some floo powder. The woman flooed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She came out of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk and when he seen the woman, he jumped up and ran to her taking the young girl out of her arms and... 

**end of dream **

Harry awoke suddenly again as before. Once again, soaked in cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock. It was twelve midnight.

He had had the same nightmare again once or twice during the week. But it was just a replay. He had to tell Ron and Hermione about this. What was going on? And why were the woman and the man's face always blurred? Although the little girls wasn't. She reminded him of someone but he wasn't sure who. He had never seen her before but he knew he would sometime soon. His nightmares always meant something. But this time, if they were true, a little girl's life was at stake.

Harry awoke early next morning. The only thing on his mind was the little girl. To take his mind off it, he decided to pack. Of course it was early but he would have even done Potions homework if it meant his mind wasn't on his nightmares. Throwing his books and clothes into his bag carelessly as he had done the past 2 years, his eye soon caught Hedwig, His snowy white owl.

'Maybe I'll owl Ron and Sirius,' He thought, 'I don't think I'll owl Hermione just yet. She'll just overreact'. Sirius had of course escaped from Azkaban and was now in hiding.

He stood and walked over to his desk, pulled out a bit of parchment and began writing.

**Ron,   
Remember those nightmares I told you I had been having? Well I have been having them again. Only I saw Dumbledore too. Do you think I should be worried?  
See you soon,  
Harry.  
**  
Harry repeated the letter on two different pieces of parchment and stuck one to Hedwig's leg; Sirius would have to wait a while until Hedwig had delivered Ron's.

Now, all he could do was sit and wait.

**authors note:**

First I would to say a BIG thanks to my beta reader Squidwards

Second, sorry it is so short but I wanted to see what everyone thought before I sent in long chapters. But if you liked it then review and I will know to continue and write longer chapters. Thanks for reading.

ferrarichick2006


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.. Even you Jenny. :)

Harry awoke. For the first time in a week, he slept through the night without the nightmare replaying itself as it had done. This morning, it was something else that had woken him up. A loud tapping on his bedroom window. A familiar sound. He raced out of bed and over to the window. He was right. It was an owl from his best friend, Ron Weasley. He opened the window and the owl flew in and perched itself on his desk. Harry untied the letter from it's leg and read:

Harry,  
Well, I spoke to dad and he says you shouldn't worry about it. It's probobly just nothing mate. So, you lookin' forward to school? I know I am. I hope Snape goes easy on us this year. Doubt it.  
See you on the train.  
Ron

Harry re-read the letter over and over again. Trying to convince himself it was just a dream. He didn't even need to write to Sirius. Ron and his dad had assured him.

As usual, Harry got up and walked downstairs for breakfast. Aunt Petunia was standing at the cooker, making breakfast. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table although Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Harry thought nothing of this and sat down. Uncle Vernon looked up.

"You're up I see,", he snapped.  
"Yes", Harry replied.  
"Here," Aunt Petunia placed Harry's breakfast down unceremoniously.  
Harry just stared at it. He didn't feel like eating.  
"Well, don't just stare at it. Get it eaten!" Uncle Vernon snarled.  
"No. I'm not hungry," replied Harry.  
" I said GET IT EATEN!", the volume of Uncle Vernon's voice was now rising.  
" And I said NO!", Harry shouted.  
With that, Harry got up and ran upstairs and into his room.  
He grabbed his jacket, a bag of gold and some floo powder and ran back downstairs.

"Where are you going boy?" growled Uncle Vernon  
Harry ignored him and stepped into the fireplace.  
"DIAGON ALLEY!", he shouted.  
He was soon in Diagon Alley. He looked around but saw none of his friends. There were other pupils there though, doing some last minute shopping. He began walking. Looking into the windows of the shops as he passed but saw nothing of interest. Then all of a sudden, a little girl crashed into him. He fell against a wall and banged his head against it. He caught a glimpse of silvery blonde hair running. She had not noticed.  
Then, everything went black.

dream

" Miss Lilliana. Mistress asks me to tell you that breakfast is being served." The house elf, Twinky had apparated into her room.  
"5 more minutes Twinky," Lilliana replied.  
"I am sorry Miss but Mistress requests you are quick. There are guests arriving soon."  
"Alright. I'm up", she replied tiredlessly.  
"Twinky has set down a dress for Miss on chair by the window. Miss must call and Twinky will do her hair", Twinky insisted.  
Lilliana got up and walked over to the chair by the window. As she did this, she glanced out of the window. A horse drawn carriage was coming up the road towards the Manor. She expected it to be the guests.

end of dream

"Are you alright?" a unfamiliar voice asked.  
Harry awoke. He had been unconcious for only a few minutes.  
"Yeh. I'm fine." Harry got up. He thanked the man and walked away.

He had had enough and decided to go back home. When he got through the fireplace, Uncle Vernon was the first person he saw. Uncle Vernon sat glaring at him but said nothing as Harry began twirling his wand in his hand. He walked straight past him and walked upstairs into his room. All of a sudden, his latest dream came back to him.  
'Who is Lilliana?' he thought. 'I haven't heard of her'.  
He lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep. Hoping it would be dreamless.

Author's Note: Sorry it is once again short but I just wanted to get the 2nd chapter up soon. Chapter 3 will be longer GUARENTEED!  
Please REVIEW!


End file.
